Dressed to Impress
by sunlit insomnia
Summary: The campers are given a new, extra challenge. A fashion contest. The winners will suprise you and so will the prize. D.J and Beth find out they have more in common than they thought. But will Trent and Gwen hit it off, or will their 'love' be left hidden?
1. Chapter 1: Extra Challenge

**Hey People! This is my first TDI fanfiction and I am so excited to write it! I got the idea just yesterday, but I'm pretty sure I like it a lot. It's a little but different, but I'm hoping you'll like it! And I do take a risk with a new unseen relationship...Please reply! :)**

**disclaimer- No, I dont own Total Drama Island... :( haha**

**-sunlit insomnia**

-1-

"Wakey wakey, campers!" Chris shouted over the loudspeaker.

Outside, the sun barely peeked over of the horizon. The full moon still hung in the dark blue sky. Birds chirped their early morning songs, but crickets still peeped in the background.

In the screaming gopher girl's cabin, Gwen groaned and buried her head in her pillow. Lindsay shot up in her bed. Her eyes were crusted with gunk. Across the room, LeShawna and Beth cringed at the sight of Lindsey's crust caked eyes. Still lying in her bed, Heather pulled up her pink blindfold.

Moaning, Lindsay wiped the crust from her eyes.

"Ugh!" she complained, "I need to get my beauty sleep!"

She yawned and looked around the room. She screamed as Heather sat up. Her face was green and her eyes red.

"Ah! Heather was turned into an alien!" she freaked out.

"Relax, it's just a face cream," Heather assured her, rolling her eyes, "It's too early, my face mask didn't have time to soak in."

As Lindsay continued to look around the room she blurted out, "Oh no! Izzy's missing! She must have been abducted by the same aliens that turned Heather's face green!"

"I said, it's just cream!" Heather yelled.

"But then where is Izzy?" LeShawna asked.

"She's probably still out howling at the moon," Gwen said through her pillow.

"What time is it anyway?" Heather grumbled.

Beth glanced over at the clock, "4:12." She slid out of her bed and happily got dressed.

"It's so early, how could you possibly get up?" Heather asked.

"Well the cows and chickens couldn't feed themselves, silly," Beth explained, "I'm used to it."

"Ughhhh!" Heather groaned and plopped back onto her pillow.

Just then, the door burst open.

"Time to get up campers!!" Chris shouted in a megaphone.

"Ugh!" the girls all screamed.

Gwen sat up and hurled her pillow at Chris's head. He ducked and laughed.

"Ha ha, missed," he said with a smile.

Four more pillows targeted his head and knocked him to the ground.

"Why are you having us get up so early?" Heather complained.

"Today we have a special challenge," Chris said as he stood to his feet and rubbed his temples.

"You said we weren't going to have a challenge today!" Gwen yelled.

"Yeah…I lied."

LeShawna rolled her eyes angrily, "So what's this special challenge of yours?"

"I'll explain when I gather the rest of the campers," he said, "But I can tell you, the winners will be eating at a five-star restaurant tonight, and the losers will not be going home."

"What, so it's like an extra challenge?" Gwen asked.

"Exactly!" Chris exclaimed.

"I'm out," Gwen said, turning over in bed.

"Me, too," Lindsay agreed.

"Me, too," the rest of the girls echoed.

"Ah, but I didn't finish," he smiled, "The two winners will be going on a dream date with anyone in the camp that you want. You'll be staying at a five-star hotel over night and will be treated like royalty.

"I'm in!" Gwen shot out of bed.

Heather flung Gwen a nasty look that she didn't see and said, "Me, too."

The rest of the girls agreed and Chris left them to get ready. Next door, the screaming gopher girls listened to Chris slam open the door to the boy's room. A scream rang through the two-sided cabin.

"If any of us win, let's agree not to bring Cody," Gwen responded to the scream.

"Yeah, that kid's a total weirdo," Lindsay added.

Even Heather had to admit that he was one strange little twerp.


	2. Chapter 2: The Rules

**Ok, here is chappie two! Um, just so you know the coupings, the overall couples are GwenxTrent and...one other couple that is not at all shown in the show, but it could be there considering what both the characters like. In this chapter there's a little bit of gwenxTrent and CourtneyxDuncan action...but not much. The next chapter will be more of a couples chapter. GwenxTrent, CourtenyxDuncan, OwenxIzzy, and GeoffxBridgette...i think that's all. And a new friendship emerges. **

**Anyway, here is chapter two. Thanks for the GREAT comments, please leave more (critics and suggestions are also welcome) Sorrt there's so much eye rolling, but it's always completely nescesary. (dont know how to spell that). Also, I know there is also a _lot _of dialouge, but it kind of can't be avoided with such a massive group of different teens. haha**

**- sunlit insomnia**

-2-

"Okay, campers," Chris said once everyone was standing out side their cabins, "Today we will be having, as Gwen said, an _extra _challenge. The winning team to this challenge will be eating at a five-star restaurant buffet tonight.-"

"This is a dream come true!" Owen shouted as he jumped up and down, "We better win you guys!"

"I know, dude," Trent added, patting his back, "I know."

Chatter started out between the campers. Chris cleared his throat in an attempt to stop them.

"Ehem!!" he shouted.

The camp instantly quieted and looked back up at Chris.

"As I was saying," Chris glanced at Owen threateningly, "The loosing team, however, will not be going up for elimination. Instead, they will just stay here and, well…chill."

D.J and Geoff did I quick high five and Bridgette smiled, looking out at the lake. Being side tracked by the other team, Gwen sighed and rubbed her eyes. As she glanced over at Trent, Cody winked obviously at her. She rolled her eyes and looked over at the other team.

"The two people with the highest score will be going to a five-star hotel overnight and will have access to all of the hotels services, for free."

"Dude, it just keep's getting better," Trent said, giving a high five to Owen.

"Alright!" Owen shouted.

"Each winning person, will be able to take one other person in camp, from either team, or me,-"

Heather rolled her eyes.

"-on a dream date in the hotel's _killer_ _good _restaurant."

Gwen glanced over at Trent. He slowly turned his head and smiled. For a split second their eyes met. Her heart dropped to her stomach. Jerking away quickly, Gwen blushed and hid a smile behind her palm.

"Can't wait 'till I win our dream date, darling," Duncan teased and put his arm around Courtney.

"In your dreams, _darling_," Courtney mussed.

"Ah, but I already am in my dreams, sweetheart," Duncan added.

Courtney crossed her arms and rolled her eyes, but couldn't stop her cheeks from flushing pink.

"Wait!" Heather shouted, "Can you tell us _why_ we had get up so early?"

"Thanks for reminding me," Chris said, "The reason I had to get your butts out of bed so early, is because your next challenge takes place at the mall!"

Everyone stopped and stared. Only the peeping of crickets broke the silence.

"Today's challenge is a fashion contest!" Chris yelled.

"Yay!" Lindsay and Sadie jumped up and down.

"This is going to be tight!" LeShawna added.

Gwen and Duncan's mouths hung open. Heather nodded happily. Deep in thought, she smiled at the thought of her already winning. Harold, however, collapsed to the dirt and by the looks of it, no one seemed to notice.

"I will be randomly pairing you up into boy girl teams with someone from the opposite team. You will be given either the category of formal wear or casual party wear. Each person will also be given 1000 dollars to use to design an outfit for the _other_ person. Once everyone is dressed and ready, we will hold a fashion show in the mall and Grand Master Chef will rate each outfit from one to ten. The person with the higher score, gives a point to their team. In the end, the team with the most wins, wins. And the pair with the highest score win the hotel date prize. You only have one hour to throw together the perfect outfit. Everyone got it?"

Nearly everyone nodded, but Duncan and Harold, who had recovered from his blackout, still stood in a daze.

"This should be fun," Heather smiled.

"You got that right," Courtney added.

The gave each other the stink eye, determined to win.

"Okay, time to announce the pairings!" Chris shouted over the chatter.

Owen and Cody gulped loud enough for everyone to hear.

"The first group," Chris announced, "Gwen and D.J."

Gwen, who was holding her breath, sighed. She didn't know how good he was, but the suspense had been killing her.

"You can totally beat her, dude," Geoff reassured him.

"Next group," Chris announced, "Owen and Bridgette."

"Easy," Bridgette whispered, putting her hands on her hips, but smiling nonetheless.

"Next, Heather and Harold."

Heather's mouth twisted into a tauntingly happy smile.

"An easy win," she said.

"Seriously," Gwen said to Heather, "I think even Duncan could win against him, even if he dressed him as a girl."

"Next group, Trent and Sadie."

The two of them froze. Both had a pretty equal chance of winning.

"Next, Cody and Courtney."

Courtney smirked at Heather.

"Easy win," she mimicked her.

"You're going down, sister," Cody unexpectedly snapped.

"Next, Lindsay and Duncan."

Duncan's mouth hung back open. Lindsay jumped up and down joyfully.

"Yay! Yay! Yay!" she screamed.

Heather and Gwen couldn't help but smile at each other. That was hands down an easy win for Lindsay. She had great fashion sense and Duncan had…well, hardly any.

"Sadly, two of the girls of the screaming gopher team have to sit out. LeShawna and Beth, I'm sorry. But, so that you still get to participate, you get to give the Grand Master Chef a makeover. Oh, I almost forgot, and of course, the last group," Chris finished, "Geoff and Izzy."

"Where is Izzy anyway?" Sadie asked.

As if on cue, Izzy came rushing out of the forest. She paused as she saw everyone standing outside the cabins.

"What's everyone doing up so early? The moon's still out," she asked.

"Someone inform Izzy on the way there," Chris rushed to say as a plane descended to the ground, "And did I mention, we're taking a high class plane there."

"What?!" Izzy shouted.

The campers screamed with happiness, jumping up and down, and smiling from ear to ear.

"No!!" Owen and Izzy shrieked as they were forced to board the plane, clinging to each other for dear life.


	3. Chapter 3: Smoothie Explosion

**Yay! I have chapter three alllll ready! It's soo cute!...well, i think. I know I said chapter three would be a bunch of couplings, but then the chapter would be really long, and I don't wan them to be over three pages. SO, this chapter is one couple on the plane and the next that follow will be otehr couples and such. Um, I don't think it was unclear, but Terra-Chan, I'll explain your questions. They are judged on the outfit that they make for the _other_ person. So, for example, Izzy will be making an outfit for Geoff and Geoff making one for Izzy. Therefore, Izzy will be judged by how good Geoff's outfit is. Her outfit will be judged but the results are for Geoff. I hope that makes sense and clears things up for ya. **

**Uh...so anyway, here is chapter four. I hope you guys like it... :)**

**- sunlit insomnia**

-3-

Outside the plane windows, clouds swirled across the sky. The purple cloud puffs drifted past the plane and seemed to melt into the horizon.

"It's finally that _actual _morning," Bridgette announced, sitting back in her plane chair.

She kicked her feet onto the back of the seat in from of her and crossed her arms. She batted her eyelashes and sighed. As she looked out the plane window, Geoff came over with two smoothies in his hands.

"Dude! This plane has a smoothie machine!" Geoff exclaimed, "Here, I got you one. I hope you like strawberry."

Bridgette blushed and gingerly took the smoothie from him. She smiled gratefully.

"Thanks," Bridgette said.

"So," Geoff said as he plopped into the seat next to Bridgette, "You excited about this extra challenge?"

"Eh, not really," Bridgette confessed, "I'm not really into fashion. I just go with the flow and wear whatever floats my…surfboard."

Embarrassed, Bridgette smacked herself in the forehead with her palm. _I can't believe I just said that, _she thought. Her unique play on words made her bite her lip and curse herself out in her head.

"Nicely said," Geoff complimented, smiling, "Same here. It's not about what you're wearing, it's what you're doing, you know, and who your with."

Bridgette hid her face, but grinned happily. He understood her, even if he didn't know it.

"Exactly," Bridgette finished, nodding.

She gulped down a sip of her smoothie. _Burpppp_! Her mouth exploded. Quickly, Bridgette cupped her hand over her mouth.

"Whoops," she whispered.

Geoff smacked her on the back proudly, the way guys do it to their friends.

"Awesome, dude!" Geoff said, echoing her burp.

Bridgette just sank farther down into her seat.

"When this competition is over, you should come to some parties with me," Geoff insisted, "Beach parties are the best. The sun, the surf. It's great, dude."

"Oh, yeah," Bridgette forced her confidence back up, "You gotta see _me _surf. I can stand on my hands on my board."

"That's wicked," Geoff nodded.

There was a small silence between them.

"Hey, if our team loses, let's throw a beach party."

"A beach party? But there's no beach at camp," Bridgette objected.

"But there's a lake," Geoff said. Suddenly a light bulb went off, it might have been a dim bulb, but there was light nonetheless, "I got it! Everyone in our team can jump into the water at the same time and produce a huge wave and then you can show me that move of yours."

Bridgette couldn't help but giggle.

"Sounds like a deal," Bridgette laughed.

The silence returned, but this time it was filled with thoughts.

"Bridgette," Geoff said at the same time that Bridgette said, "Geoff."

"What?" they echoed, "You first."

Both of them burst out laughing. Geoff sipped his blueberry smoothie, still laughing.

"What are you-?"

Blue slush squirted out of Geoff's nose and all over both their clothes. Bridgette just sat for a moment with her mouth hanging open. Geoff's shocked look quickly twisted into a smile and the two of them fell into a fit of laughter.

"I'm sorry," Geoff choked through his laughter.

"It's okay," Bridgette giggled.

When the laughing had finally came to a halt, they both sighed and smiled. Bridgette could feel her heart being lifted up as she swam in Geoff's ocean blue eyes.

"Geoff," Bridgette tried saying again, "If me and Owen somehow end up winning the grand prize, I'm gonna take you."

Bridgette looked down nervously, her cheeks turning red. She didn't notice Geoff's mouth curve into a smile. He put his arm around her shoulders without saying anything and cuddled up closer to her.


	4. Chapter 4: BFFs

**Chapter four is here! Thanks again for all the great replies. But the winners still remain unsaid. You'll have to wait and see. Not much else to say, so here you go. Enjoy!**

**- sunlit insomnia**

-4-

"I can't believe we are going to the mall!" Lindsay exclaimed happily, looking out the plane window.

"I know!" Sadie chimed in, "A fashion contest for a challenge! This is the best!"

"I know, right," Lindsay said, "You have _great _fashion, I hope you win."

"Oh," Sadie blushed, "So do you. I hope you win, too."

"Thanks," Lindsay smiled, "You know, you are just so cool. We should definitely hang out some time."

"Yeah, you're so right," Sadie agreed.

The two smiled and gazed out the window.

"We are so high up," Sadie said, "I wish Katie was here to see this."

Sadie looked down sadly and sobbed. She wiped her nose. In an attempt to blink away her tears, more started coming. She dropped her head in her hands and began sulking in a hysteria of cries.

"I miss Katie!" she sobbed.

Lindsay rubbed her back and wrapped her arms around Sadie.

"It's okay, don't cry," Lindsay insisted, "I'm sure Katie misses you, too, but she would want you to be happy even without her. Think of how proud she'll be if you win this challenge!"

Lindsay let Sadie rest her head on her shoulder. She continued rubbing her back, but the waterworks continued.

"Hey girl," LeShawna snapped angrily, "You better put away those tears. At least you get to give Trent a makeover. Me and Beth can't even participate!"

Lindsay grumbled and threw the stink eye at LeShawna. Her words had made Sadie cry even more.

"Leave Sadie alone!" Lindsay barked, "This is the first time she has ever been away from Katie and it's really hard for her!"

LeShawna pursed her lips, snapped her fingers and turned back around to talk with Beth. Still on Lindsay's shoulder, Sadie sniffled and slowly lifted her head.

"Thanks," she sniffed twice.

Lindsay just smiled and hugged Sadie.

"You know, if I win the big prize at the end," Sadie said, "I'm going to invite you. I know it's supposed to be a _date_, but I'd rather bring a friend."

"Aw, thanks, same here," Lindsay smiled.

"You're so nice," Sadie grinned, "Let's be best friends."

"Yay! Best friends forever!" Lindsay exclaimed.

They exchanged hugs, but broke free suddenly when a scream broke the air. The plane was starting to descend slowly.

"Campers, we will be landing in 30 minutes," Chris announced over the loud speaker.

A few people shouted in joy, but Owen and Izzy just screeched again.

Clinging to each other in the plane's only bathroom, Owen and Izzy tried gulping down their fear.

"At least there are no windows in here," Owen struggled to say.

"Yeah," Izzy agreed.

Her eyes had remained closed since they had boarded the plane. Owen had been watching the leaky sink drip to try to keep his mind off the idea that they were high in the air. Suddenly the bathroom door slammed open. Heather stood over them.

"Who's there?" Izzy asked, blind and afraid.

"Can you dweebs get out of the bathroom, I have to pee," Heather said, putting her hands on her hips.

"Can't you hold it?" Owen asked.

"Oh, Chris!!" Heather shouted.

Out of the pilot's door, Chris emerged.

"Time to get out, guys," he said as he pulled Izzy and Owen out by their shirt collars.

Izzy refused to open her eyes. The rest of the campers stared as she hurdled into a ball.

"It's sooo high up here, isn't it?" Duncan teased.

"Ah!" Izzy screamed as her eyelids whipped open and she looked out the window.

She re-shut her eyes and rolled to the back of the plane, letting Owen's large body crush her so that she couldn't see outside.


	5. Chapter 5: Beautiful

**Hey! Chapter Five is here!It's overly fluffed. hehe. Hope you like!**

**- sunlit insomnia**

-5-

Gwen's pencil scratched quickly against the course, white paper of her sketch book. She scribbled out the last images of Izzy and Owen cringing in the bathroom. Trent sat calmly next to her, nervously studying the fabric pattern of the back of the seat in front of him. He snuck a guitar pick out of his pocket and rolled it around between his fingers.

"Whatcha drawing?" Cody shot up behind them.

Both Gwen and Trent jumped out of their seats. Gwen's hand twitched and accidentally drew a moustache on Owen. Trent's pick slipped out of his fingers and fell on the floor. As Gwen recovered, she puffed out an angry sigh and turned to face Cody.

"What is your problem, freak?" she asked.

"So who ya gonna take on that dream date?" he asked.

"Who said I was going to win?" Gwen spat.

"I just know you're going win," Cody said back.

"Ok, could you do me a favor and not speak to me."

"But-"

"Tell you what, you leave me alone, and if I win I'll take you on the date."

"Really?"

"Shut up."

"Right, sorry."

Gwen turned back around. Trent sprung up from under the seat. He pulled his guitar pick up and slipped it back into his pocket.

"So, you really taking Cody on that date if you win?" Trent asked as he inched closer to her to prevent Cody from hearing.

"Are you kidding? I would rather take Owen burps-a-lot," Gwen said. She blushed, not realizing what she had said. She didn't want him to think she liked Owen. Ew. "But, I wouldn't! I'd rather take someone else."

"Yeah, who?" Trent asked.

Gwen's pale face turned pink. She grinned nervously at Trent. She was captured in his olive green eyes. As she pulled her eyes away from his, she but couldn't stop from staring. His sweet black hair hung sloppily around his beautiful face. His gorgeous smile filled her with warmth and made her heart flutter. Even down to the smallest things that she liked about him. The way his shirt sat half tucked into his pants, the way his voice was tough yet sweet.  
Not only was he so adorable, he played guitar. And sure it was clichéd, being that oddball girls fell head over heals for the guitar player in most lame movies, but she couldn't help it. And that song he had played on the night of the talent show. She was almost positive it was about her, and even if it wasn't, it was still beautiful, like him.

"Uh…" Gwen pulled away.

"Hey, if you really don't want to tell me you don't have to," Trent assured her, "I know who _I_ would take."

Gwen blushed again and looked away. If he said Heather, she vowed to jump out of the plane.

"So," Gwen decided to say before Trent could finish, "Have you had any girlfriends before?"

"Um, yeah."

"How many?" Gwen tried to keep her voice sounding more curious than accusing.

"A lot," Trent sighed, "But none of them were really serious. They all liked me more than I liked them, you know. I didn't want to upset any of them, but I just never felt quite the same about them. It's always been more of a one-sided relationship."

"So have you ever really been…in love?"

"Um…only once."

"Really? Was she…nice?"

"Yeah, yeah she is. Really nice. And I don't think I've felt this way about anyone before."

Gwen looked down nervously. "Is she pretty?"

"You're beautiful," he said impulsively, "I mean, _she's _beautiful! Of course, I mean, not _you. _Ugh! I mean, you are, too, but. I-…ugh"

Trent dropped his head in between his knees and sighed. Gwen secretly smiled. Her heart was racing and thoughts exploding. She urged herself to stop from screaming. He liked her, he really liked her.

"It's okay," she finally said, "I know what you mean."

Trent sighed and sat back up.

"So what about you?" he asked, "Any boyfriends?"

"Are you kidding. No way," Gwen said, "The guys at my school are all lame. Trying to be cool, but really, honestly just dorky."

"Like Cody?"

Gwen giggled, "Yeah, exactly."

"So, you've never been in love then?"

"Um…actually. I have. I mean, I am."

"Is he nice?" Trent copied her.

She smirked, "He's very nice. And very handsome."

"He's a lucky guy. Does he know you like him?"

"I'm pretty sure he does," she smiled


	6. Chapter 6: Last Night's Dinner

**Alright, I made it to chapter six...that's not very far. So, first I would like to thank all the comments I got, especially for the last chapter. And although you probably don't care, and I don't know quite why I'm sharing this, but that chapter was inspired by Zuko (from Avatar-the last airbender). The part where Gwen was describing Trent, that's when I was staring at my picture of Zuko that I have taped on my wall. haha. And also, I had to think of something else cause Trent is sooo not good looking, like, even for a cartoon...But anyway, I have to admit, it was soo fun to write about Trent and Gwen (they're my fav. couple, although last night's epi. proved that GwenxCody _could possibly _work).  
I don't know where ya'll live, but speaking of last night's epi, i was so sad when Izzy left. She was one wack-a-doo, but she sure was fun to watch on the show (and I liked her obsession with fire. hehe) But it was a good ending, the whole thing with her running away from the R...some bunch of letters that mean something...  
So! Here is chapter six. I have a confession to make. DuncanxCourtney fluff was soooo much harder to write than I thought because I didn't want to change the character's personalities in an unrespective way, and I was trying to keep it subtle in a in-your-face-Ducan-kind-of-way. So...sorry if it disapoints, hopfully it won't. And sorry about the totally random title, I had nothing better and I was in the mood for humor. Um, so I guess I should just let you read the chappie now..oh, and sorry it's so short, I didn't know what else to fill it with :( Hardest chappie to write so far. **

**Yours Truely,  
- sunlit insomnia.**

**ps: thanks for reading all that junk . again, sorry it's so short. and also, i love when you guess who's gonna win. I already have winners planned! Muhahahaha!**

-6-

"So, you excited about going on our dream date tonight?" Duncan asked Courtney as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

Courtney crossed her arms angrily.

"You honestly think you're going to win?" Courtney asked.

"Nope, but I'm sure you will," Duncan replied.

"And what makes you think I'm going to bring you?!"

"Come on, you know you love me, darling."

Duncan smiled, exposing bits of last night's dinner in his teeth. Courtney pushed him away and gagged.

"Neanderthal!"

"You just gotta chill, woman," Duncan said, pushing himself closer to her, "You're always so tense."

Courtney gritted her teeth and sat like a stone, arms crossed and lips pursed.

"Why do you even bother me?" Courtney asked.

"Hm…I wonder," Duncan teased, "Why do you think?"

"Well did you ever think that I didn't like you?" Courtney asked, ignoring his question.

"You like me," Duncan said, "I know you do."

Courtney didn't do anything, but look down and blush.

"Okay, campers!" Chris shouted over the loud speaker, "We are landing!"

The campers screamed and hooted with joy. All except Izzy and Owen who still screamed in the corner. Chris then came out of the of the cockpit. He stood before the campers with a clip board.

"I forgot to tell you before what sort of outfits you will be dressing each other in." He glanced down at his clipboard, "The following groups will be designing formal wear. Anything fancy, shiny and formal. Gwen and D.J, Heather and Harold, Trent and Sadie, and Cody and Courtney. The next groups will be dressing in casual party wear. This is anything casual, but still nice. Something you would wear to a party.-"

"Awesome," Geoff interrupted.

"Duncan and Lindsay, Izzy and Geoff, and Owen and Bridgette."

"Sweet," Bridgette whispered.

"Ok, so when we land, we'll be driven to the mall in a limo-"

All the girls exploded with joy, except for Gwen, Izzy and Bridgette. Once there screaming subsided, Chris sighed and continued.

"We'll get in the mall and I'll answer any last questions and start the time. You_ cannot_ get help from the other person on your team, only you can pick out their outfit. Got it?"

"Got it!" everyone yelled.

With a few final cheers and a bunch of smiling faces, the plane made it's way down the runway.


	7. Chapter 7: Fan Girls

**Oh, I hope Izzy comes back later! :3 But anyway, first, thanks for the title advice cartoonfire, it's a really good idea and I'll probably be using it later on or on other stories.  
Oh! I have a poll in my profile! I want to see who you guys want to win! Please check it out and add your opinion, I'll let you know who you guys like in the next chapter. So, chapter seven isn't too long. Just about a page, but I wanted to break it off from the campers shopping part (or else it would be too long) Um, thanks again for alll the great replies! I love getting them soo much! :) Enjoy chapter seven!**

**- sunlit insomnia**

-7-

The long black limousine pulled into the parking lot of the three story mall.

"This is so exciting!" Lindsay exclaimed.  
Huddled around the windows, Lindsay, Sadie, Heather and Courtney stared out at the giant mall. Owen burst through their group and looked out at the mall, happy to be off the plane.

"It's huge, man!" he said excitedly.

The lime pulled up to the front of the mall and Chris came out of the front passengers seat and opened the door for the everyone. One by one, each teen slid through the door, some pushier than others. They were lead inside by Chris, followed by only one camera man.

"Do you think anyone will recognize us?" Gwen asked.

"I don't know," Trent answered, "I mean, someone must watch the show."

They looked around at the people. Some people looked over at them, probably wondering why such a big group of teens was there. Just then, a group of hyper girls ran over and crowded Duncan.

"Eeeep!" they screeched, forcing the campers to cover their ears.

"Oh my gosh!" one of the girls screamed, "We totally love you! We watch the show every Thursday! Will you go out with me?!"

"No, will you go out with me?!"

They began screaming at each other over which one would date Duncan. In only a few seconds they began a cat fight. All but one were tearing at each other's clothes. The youngest looking one, about nine, had moved away from Duncan and was clasped around Cody's legs. Her smile was caked in braces and extended across her whole face.

"Uh, security!" Chris shouted.

In seconds a bunch of tall men in black outfits rushed over. They quickly pried the girls off of each other and pulled them back to find their parents. Cody still stared down at the strange girl in pigtails who hadn't stopped smiling up at him. Once the girls were gone, everyone seemed to grow quite.

"That was odd," Beth said plainly.

Everyone nodded in agreement, not noticing that the little girl was still clinging to Cody's pants.

"Uh, guys-"

"Okay then campers, let's start this thing before someone decides to take one of you home and keep you as a pet," Chris said.

"Now that's just sick," LeShawna remarked.

"Alright. Now, you know the rules. No buying anything for yourself, no running away, and _no _stealing anything. That means you, Duncan," Chris said throwing Duncan a warning look.

Duncan grumbled under his breath and kicked the floor with his shoe.

"And no getting help from your partner," Chris added, "You have exactly one hour. Now go shop, campers!"

Everyone scattered and headed in different directions. Gwen and Bridgette stayed where they were, looking around for their partners.

"I am so going to win over Owen," Bridgette said, mostly to herself.

They looked around and spotted D.J and Owen crouched by the pet store. Owen's pants were riding up his butt crack.

"You're right, you will win" Gwen said and they ran over to the guys.

"D.J, what are you doing?" Gwen asked, "We have to go shopping?

"Oh, right," D.J answered, "But look at the cute puppies!"

"Just come on!"


	8. Chapter 8: Tuxes, Boots and Tutus

**Yay, a cookie! Glad you like it smileyBAM03, and of course everyone else! :3 And I will be adding a part later with Cody and the clinging girl. hehe. So, I'm sooo sorry if the wait was too long, like...3 days? anyway, it was long to me. (I have this strange thing where I feel like after I post a chapter, I need to hurry and post the next) But, anyway, it was because my cousin was over for a few days. Also, I would like to say that I am going to try to make a schedule type thingy and write one day and post the next, so try to expect chappies everyother day.  
Um...so anxious to see who gets voted off this week. My bets are on Beth.  
Oh, and please!! I wrote about it in the last post, but I have a poll on my profile and I would really like to know you guys' opinions on who you want to win. So please check it out!**

**Alright, chapter eight is here, and just so you know, the next few chapps. are going to be about the different pairs buying outfits in the mall. I'll give away _some _articles of clothing, but I want to keep the results to the talent show part. Um, the name is slightly random, it was either that or Dark Grey, Hot Pink. I just like this one better. SSOooooo, enjoy!! and I'd love to hear what you think! I love getting new readers!**

**- sunlit insomnia**

-8-

"Okay, you listen to me," Heather poked Harold in the chest, "I want to win this, but I especially want to win this dream date thing. So you better not make a hideous. Got it?"

"I don't see what the big deal is, gawd!" Harold replied.

"Just don't make me ugly," Heather said as she stormed off.

Left in her wake, Harold stood in the middle of the mall. He looked around and spotted a book store. Immediately, his eyes grew wide and a smile grew on his face. He hadn't read a new fantasy book in so long. So many new books must have come out while he was on the island. But he knew why he was here, to design an outfit for Heather and win the fashion contest. The grand prize didn't really matter, but he wouldn't mind the all-you-can-eat-buffet at the end of the day.

"Just five minutes," Harold vowed to himself softly.

He looked to make sure no one from his team was around, and he hurried into the book store.

Strutting down the mall, Heather glanced to the stores at her sides. She passed each store with a disgusted look on her face. Too girly, too goth, too gangster, too…Halloween?…

"Halloween is still months away!" Heather shouted outside the store.

The people inside looked up at her strangely. Heather just smirked and kept walking. Finally she spotted it. The perfect store. The words in it's name were written in a neat, professional lettering. Heather stepped inside and glanced around. '_Cute boys…_' she thought, but snapped out of it and focused on finding Harold the perfect outfit. She walked over to a clothing rack and began flipping through a bunch of tuxes.

"This should be easy," Heather said slyly as she pulled a dark gray tux from the rack.

Izzy ran through the mall clumsily. Without paying much attention, she stumbled into strange hand-me-down store. Suddenly, a pair of cowboy boots caught her eye. Red and orange flames grew up the side of them. Intertwined with the flames was a large, green snake.

Izzy snatched the boots in her hands and gazed down at them.

"Awesome!" she exclaimed.

Just then, a store's salesman walked up to her.

"Do you need help with anything, miss?" he asked.

"I found just the thing I need," Izzy smiled, "These boots are great. They remind me of this time when my environmental group decided to herd a group of cows across the desert. And it got so hot that we started hallucinating and I thought I saw a group of evil aliens. So I started a bon-fire and accidentally burned all our food supply. Ha ha. Everyone was so mad at me, so I volunteered to gather food. I cooked fried snake for dinner, but no one ate it except me."

Izzy stared in a daze, wondering why no one had eaten it. Her rambling had left the salesman staring into space.

"You know, the least I could do was make them dinner," Izzy added, "And they didn't even try it."

She shrugged.

"Oh well. I'll take these boots!"

The salesman broke from his staring and forced a smile at Izzy.

"Right then, let's get you those boot."

Izzy stood, the wide smile on her face almost making her look malicious. The salesman inched away, boots in hand but still slightly freaked out.

A few stores down, Geoff was preoccupied with feeling each of the surfaces of the surfboards in the store.

"Sweet!" Geoff nodded.

"That's a pretty sick ride," Bridgette came up behind him, "But aren't you supposed to be finding an outfit for wacko-chick?"

Geoff jerked around after hearing Bridgette's voice.

"Hey!" he said stupidly, "Awesome board, eh?"

Bridgette put her hands on her hips. Apparently he had only heard the first part of what she had said.

"Yeah, nice," Bridgette sighed, "Well, I better go find a pair of surf shorts big enough for Owen."

She slumped away, sad that Geoff had only paid attention to the board.

On the first story of the mall, Owen finally decided to pry himself away from the pet store, and the candy store, and the second pet store that only had puppies. He pranced happily through the mall, wondering which store he should go into next. He halted when he came across a strange vintage store.

Curiously, Owen made his way into the store. A girl with a purple and yellow mohawk stood behind the counter. She had thick blue eyeliner on and silver studs up and down her ears. Owen cringed inside and considered walking out. But then he spotted it- the ultimate girly accessory.

_'It's a little over the top, but Chris said casual party wear,' _Owen thought, debating whether or not he should buy it.

If he was a girl, he would definitely wear it to a party. Slowly, Owen reached out and smiled. He pulled it off the hanger. A fluffy, hot pink tutu with electric blue ribbon around the top rim. _Perfect_


	9. Chapter 9: An Autograph and a Shoe

**Soo sad that Cody got voted off. :( I was actually starting to like him. But, anyway, the next chapter is about Cody in honor of him (ok, so I just randomly decided to write the next chapter about him and Gwen, but it still will be in his honour) It's kind of a simple chapter and I was going to add D.J and Courtney, the other members of Cody's and Gwen's teams, but then it would be too long. Next chappie will be about them, and maybe some CourtxDunc fluff. ;3 (maybe) It's hard to tell because I usually have a basic idea off the chapter, but just let it fly and go where it goes. Didn't plan the smoothie on the plane, the food in Duncan's teeth, the fangirls, the next scene with Cody or any of that stuff. It's more fun to get let it go wherever I let it go. SO, chapter...nine! How that's far. **

**Haha, and just a little memory and something I thought I'd throw out there, I thought of this whole fashion idea while I was in home depot buying curtains and a long piece of wood with my fam.**

**Oh! and great news!! I just made a cover to this story about an hour ago. I'm head over heels in love with it, but I can't show you it yet,it will ruin someone's outfit. But, as soon as I get to the actual fashion show part, I'll put the url either with the chapter or on my profile. Don't worry, I'll tell you when I put it up. It's great. Anyway, chappie nine!**

**- sunlit insomnia**

**-**9-

"I love you," brace face smiled up at Cody.

Cody blushed and attempted to shake her off his leg. This only made her grab on even more.

"Um, can you get off now, please," Cody asked nicely, noting the stares that people were giving him.

"Never!" the girl screamed.

She could have passed for Beth's little sister, if it weren't for the mischievous smile and wild green eyes. Her finger nails began digging into Cody's knee.

"Ouch! Dude, could you at least not do that?!" Cody yelled.

A few people stopped and looked at him madly for yelling at the girl. Cody just flushed with embarrassment and stomped through the mall. Trying to get away from the crowds, he walked into a random clothing store.

Gwen stood at the back of the store, staring up at a bunch of hats that littered the wall. She scratched her head, wondering which one she should get. Cody limped back to her quickly.

"Hey," he said flirtingly.

Gwen jumped out of her skin and turned around. She sighed angrily at him.

"Hey," she mocked sarcastically.

She grew an instant fake, cheesy smile, thinking that it would make him go away. In the corner of her eye she caught a glimpse of the metal near Cody's knee. She did a double take and stared curiously down at the girl that was clinging to him.

"Hard to get rid of?" she asked.

Cody grumbled.

"She might bite me if I try to pry her off," Cody sighed, "This is so not cool. I have a crazy five year old stuck to me and I'm supposed to find an outfit for Courtney. How am I supposed to win our dream date."

"I'm nine!" the girl shouted in a heavy lisp.

"Well, good luck with that," Gwen said and turned back around.

"Oh please, Gwen, you've got to help me!" Cody begged.

Gwen turned around to find Cody on his knees. She raised her eyebrow and stared down at him with her hands on her hips.

"And why should I help you?" she asked.

"Because you're a good person," Cody smiled helplessly.

Gwen turned back around.

"Alright!" Cody yelled, "If you can get her off me, I won't bother you when you're with Trent anymore. And…and I won't take you on the date if I win."

Gwen faced Cody with a sly smile on her face.

"Deal," she stated.

Then she bent down and faced the little girl. Attempting a huge, fake smile, Gwen braced herself for the girl to scream at her.

"Hi there," she said.

The girl just stared. Better than attacking.

"Hey, I'll tell you what," Gwen said, "Cody will give you an autograph if you get off his leg. He really needs it."

"Just an autograph? No way," the girl responded.

"Fine. Then he'll also give you one of his shoes. Your pick."

"Now you're talking."

The girl smiled and slowly loosened her grip from Cody. Gwen looked around and grabbed a paper bag from off the checkout counter and asked for a pen. She placed it in Cody's hand. Shocked, Cody smiled and put the pen to the paper.

"Write: dear Trissha!" the girl directed, "That's T-R-I-S-S-H-A, Trissha."

Cody began writing.

"Dear Trissha," the girl began again, "You are the best fan I've ever had. It was great having you on my leg. Love, the dreamiest, cooliest dude on the face of the earth, Cody."

Cody furrowed his brow in a strange wonder. She sure was weird, but he would do just about anything to get her off of him. He scribbled out the last few words and handed it over. Still clinging to him with both legs and an arm, the girl studied the autograph. She smiled and nodded.

"I love it!" she screeched.

"Now get off me!" Cody yelled back.

"First, the shoe," the girl demanded.

Cody hesitated and looked up at Gwen. _Do I have to? _he mouthed. Gwen nodded, actually feeling bad for him. Even though she had made up the deal, it was the best she could come up with. It was either his shoe, or his shirt. Cody sighed, feeling defeated.

"Which one?" he asked crankily.

"The, uh…right one!" the girl smiled her crazy smile.

Cody bent over and slipped off his shoe.

"I better win this show so I can buy new shoes. And if you win, Gwen, you're buying me a new pair."

He handed the shoe over to the girl and she held it like a sacred item. Her smile grew wide and she stuck her nose inside it. She breathed in the stink of the shoe, smiling and floating on cloud nine. Gwen winced, watching the girl, a freaked out expression on her face.

"Now get off!" Cody yelled.

The girl's smile turned into a frown and she slipped off Cody's leg.

"I love you!" she stood up and screamed in Cody's face.

In seconds, she ran off into the mall and raced to find her friends.

Cody wiped the sweat from his forehead.

"Thanks Gwen, you're the best," he said, relived. He plopped onto a plastic crate, knowing he had to get up in less than a minute.

Gwen smiled happily and turned back around to stare at the hats.


	10. Chapter 10: Rain Check

**HIIIIIi! Just finished chapter ten...it's a drag...ok, so the first part is great, but then it's just basic shopping. But last night I had a dream that Duncan was in my class and I kissed him. hahah!! sorry, that was totally random.  
so anyway, I know I said expect chapters everyother day, but I lied. Just expect them when I finish them. I've discovered fictionpress and I think I found a new addiction. (before fanfics I wrote original stories all the time). so, at the least I'll post two chapters a week.**

**I hope you like this chapter, chappie 11 will be the beginning of the fashion show, so dont worry, it's all adding up to something. Enjoy!**

**- sunlit insomnia**

-10-

"Hm, silk or chenille?" D.J debated.

He flipped through a rack of fancy dresses. He passed at a thick, black dress and jerked his hands away from it.

"Ew," he frowned, "Leather."

Just the thought of poor dead cows that had to unwillingly die for this dress to be created, made D.J's stomach turn uneasily.

He flipped past the leather dresses and found a rack with all silk dresses. A gold and red one caught his eye. It was elegant and silky, flowing at the bottom. D.J's eyes lit up and he pulled the dress off the hanger.

Courtney pranced through the mall, a shopping bag already in hand. Happily, she made her way past a few old person stores and headed for a cool teen clothing store. A loud snoring halted her in her steps. She turned a corner and gazed behind a big, plastic fern. Sitting with his arms and head drooping over the back of the bench was Duncan.

"Um, hello?!" she shouted.

Duncan turned over in his sleep, barely fazed by Courtney's yelling.

"Five more minutes, mommy," he murmured.

"Duncan!" Courtney yelled, "Wake up!"

This time Duncan popped up from the bench.

"I didn't do it!" he yelled, "Oh, it's _you_."

Courtney laughed, "Who did you expect? The cops?"

"Ha ha," Duncan laughed back sarcastically.

"Aren't you supposed to be finding an outfit for Lindsay? She's got this one hands down if you don't try," Courtney said.

"Ah. So you do want that dream date after all. I knew it," Duncan smiled slyly.

Courtney blushed but smirked back at him. She crossed her arms and plopped onto the bench next to him

"Psh! And don't you need to be shopping, too?" Duncan asked.

"I'm all set," Courtney smiled, "I could help you if you want."

Duncan slid closer to her and put his arm around her shoulder.

"Or we could just sit here and make out?" Duncan suggested.

Courtney rolled her eyes and quickly got up and walked off.

"Fine, I'll take a rain check!" Duncan called after her.

Up on the third floor, Lindsay struggled to pull herself from the pink, girly store that she had just discovered.

"I'll be back," she told it frowning.

Slowly she slid away from it and looked around for another store. Across from the pink store, Lindsay spotted a dark store with shinning, metallic lettering. Lindsay bit her lip and hesitated before walking over to the store.

The entrance was dimly lit with only a few electric lamps. She stood outside of the store, looking around her. She was at a dead end of the store and hardly anyone moved around her.

"It's just a store," she whispered to herself and entered the dark storeroom.

"Hey there, chika," the guy behind the counter said with a smile.

He had on purple shades and his hair was slicked forward.

"Um, hi," Lindsay smiled back. _His smile is adorable! _

Only two other people were in the store, both of them guys.

"Can I help you with anything, miss?" he asked.

"Uh, yeah," Lindsay said, "Half distracted by all the shiny objects in the store, "I'm looking for a really cool outfit for a guy."

"Oh," the guy behind the counter said, "Your boyfriend's birthday?"

"Ew!" Lindsay screeched, "Duncan's not my boyfriend. I have to win this fashion contest and I'm only good at finding girl's clothes, you know, 'cause I'm a girl."

"I have just the right thing!" the guy said cheerfully, stepping out from behind the counter.

--

"I'm sooo sorry that you guys can't participate," Sadie said to Beth and LeShawna, "If I have any money left over I'll get you something."

"Girl, this really bites," LeShawna said, putting her arm around Beth, "Everyone gets to shop but us."

"Alright, I better get shopping," Sadie said, "See you guys."

"Wait, I've got an idea," Beth lit up, "Why waste time buying stuff for Master Chef, when we can get stuff for ourselves."

"You're right, Chris still gave us the thousand bucks," LeShawna smiled, "Let's go!"

Sadie made her way down the hall, there were so many stories and only an hour to shop. Soon she began skipping and that gradually turned into a sort of dancing. She sadly passed the stores she normally shopped in and made her way down the mall.

Stopping in front of a simple, co-ed shop, Sadie studied the manikins in the glass.

"Hey, Sadie!" Trent yelled as he came running up to her.

"Oh hi, Trent," she said back, "How's it going?"

"Great, I think I found the perfect thing. But, anyway, I know we are not supposed to help the person, but I was just wondering what your favorite color was."

"That's okay. It's pink."

"Awesome," Trent smiled.

He looked up at the store that Sadie was standing in front of.

"Nice choice of store," he admired, "I used to shop here all the time."

Sadie smiled and Trent ran off, waving goodbye and smiling happily. With that, Sadie stepped inside the store and was greeted by a strong cologne.

"Oh my gosh!" she smiled, "I love that smell! It's perfect for Trent!"

A store's person walked over to her smiling.

"You like that smell, eh?" he asked.

His smile was cheesy and fake, but it made Sadie even happier.

"Follow me, we have that in cologne, body spray, hand lotion and shower gel."

Sadie's eyes widened in shock.

"Wow, that's a lot of stuff!"


	11. Chapter 11: Time, Time, Time

**Heyy!! I totally love you guys!! It means so much that you like my story! :3 Uh, first I would like to say that I won't be posting again Until probably Saturday. I'm going to my gramma's until friday. So here is chapter 11, the end of the shopping part. I'm soo excited for the talent show. I've already chosen the winners, and sadly I wish more than two people can win.  
Check out my profile, and check out the thingys I made of Duncan and Izzy. Tell me what you think, pleaseeee!!**

**Whooo!! here's chapter 11, the fashion show is jsut around the corner!! :)**

**- sunlit insomnia**

-11-

LeShawna and Beth raced through the mall happily. They had a thousand dollars that they could spend on anything. Sure Chris would be unhappy, but what did he expect them to do if they couldn't participate. Dressing Chef would simply be a waste of time and money.

"Where to first, home girl?" LeShawna asked.

Beth halted. Skidding in her tracks, LeShawna laughed as she nearly fell over. They were both slightly out of breath, knowing that their laughing wouldn't help. Beth looked around curiously. There was a book store in front of her, and a cooking store on the other side of the gapping rectangle, lined by glass.

"There!" Beth lisped.

She pointed to a girly clothing store that stood next to the cooking store. It's title consisted of only three large, boxed letters in the color hot pink.

"Whoo!" LeShawna cheered.

They ran to the other side of the mall, gladly bouncing their way there.

"I forgot how much I missed this place," LeShawna grinned, "How 'bout you?"

"I hardly ever go to the mall," Beth said, "But this place is amazing. I've never seen any shopping center as big as this!"

Smiling, they entered the store. They were greeted by a soft R&B tune that was playing in the background. Their eyes scanned the racks of clothes, lighting up almost instantly. Everything was colorful and bright, making it tempting to run up and down the isles just ripping all the clothes off the hangers.

"Girl, you sure know how to pick good stores."

Beth blushed, gazing around the store curiously.

"Let's do this!" she cheered.

The two of them brought their hands up into a high-five. Then they broke apart and began exploring all four walls of the store. Scouring the store, Beth and LeShawna grabbed pieces off the racks one by one.

"Home girl!" LeShawna screamed in excitement, "Come over here!"

Beth raced across the store, nearly crashing into a bunch of dress.

"Check out this shirt!" LeShawna smiled, "It's perfect. Blue for me, pink for you."

"Awesome," Beth nodded.

They pulled two identical halter tops off the wall, both smiling from their eyes to their lips.

--

"Ahhh," Chris relaxed, "That's nice."

Sitting back with his eyes closed, Chris gently vibrated. He was in the middle of the mall, in a massage chair, his feet up and relaxing.

"I need one of these in my cabin," he said to himself, his voice shaking.

Trying to temporarily forget about how the campers were doing, Chris slipped into a dream-filled sleep.

An hour and a half later, Chris awoke with a jolt. He glanced at his watch.

"Crap!" he shouted, bouncing out of the seat. Less than a quarter of the way through his nap, the vibrating had stopped.

Bounding through the halls of the mall, Chris raced to the security office.

Gasping he spoke to an officer, "I need to say something over the loud speaker. I'm the host of a reality show, and we're having a fashion show here today."

"Is it free of charge?" the officer asked in a deep, droning voice.

Chriss nodded quickly, leaning his hand on the wall. The officer opened the door for him, and he caught himself from falling inside.

"Attention campers!!" he shouted over the loud speaker, "-and you know who you are-. The shopping part of the challenge is _over-_ it was supposed to be over a half an hour ago, but massaging chairs prevented me from getting here on time. Report straight to the center of the second floor for the official fashion show! If you are late, you will automatically lose! See you there!"


	12. Chapter 12: Stress Making Audience

**I'm back and have CHAPTER 12! haha. Sorry, it's so short, but I didn't want to start the talent show part until next chapter. So, no delaying, here it is!**

**- sunlit insomnia**

-12-

Standing around the pre-built stage/runway, the campers got ready for the fashion show. Sadie fidgeted with her fingernails and Lindsay twirled a braid in the back of her hair. Heather, as always, stood with her arms crossed and head high. Duncan mockingly inched closer and closer to Courtney, forcing her to blush and eventually knock into Harold.

Suddenly, Chris came galloping down the hall, completely out of breath and face as red as a tomato.

"It's nice of you to show up," Gwen said sarcastically.

Opening his mouth to say something, Chris sighed and decided to catch his breath instead.

"Good to know that you didn't die," Trent added.

"Ha ha," Chris said flatly while everyone else laughed amongst themselves.

"So!" Chris brought his hands together and climbed onto the stage, "It's time for the fashion contest! You will all exchange outfits and go into the backroom to change. Then I will call out each group and you will present your outfit. You will not be judged on how you walk, but your partner will be judged on the outfit itself. You will be a given a secret score of 1-10 that Master Chef and I will agree on. Once each pair goes, we will announce winner with the highest score. The number scores won't be given until the end when the grand prize winners are announced. Any questions?

Chris glanced around at the group, most of the campers staring at him blankly. Heather raised her hand.

"How long will I be standing at the hotel?" she asked.

"Well, not saying that it's going to be you, the winners will go tonight and stay until tomorrow night."

Heather smiled maliciously, putting her hands on her hips.

"Ok then!" Chris yelled, "Go get dressed! And we'll call in the _stress making_ audience to put a little _pressure _on you! Hope your outfits don't show sweat marks! Good luck!"

--

Spotlights shown down on the stage. Microphone in hand, Chris walked out form beyond the curtains. His expression was that of a stunned man.

"Wow, it's pretty scary back there," Chris laughed to the audience.

He shivered and moved up on the stage.

"But anyway, let's get this thing started!"

The crowded cheered nervously.

"Alright!" Chris yelled, "The first pair coming up will be…!-"

**-#-#-#-**

**a/n: Muwhahahaha!! I had to make the end suspenceful!**


	13. Chapter 13: Goth Lindsay

**HI!! Chapter 13 is FINALLY here. Sorry it took so long. Get over it. haha. I've started another story and an h2o fanfic, so I've had a lot to write. I didn't realize how long it was going to take to present the outfits, which is why I decided to put two groups per chapter.  
Check out my profile for a picture of GOTH LINDSAY that I made. Also, as each chapter comes, I'll post on my profile, what some of the girl's dresses look like. Courtney's in on my profile.**

**- sunlit insomnia**

-13-

"Cody and Courtney!" Chris shouted.

He walked over to the side of the stage and pressed the 'play' button on the boom box. Instrumental music with a steady beat began playing.

"Come on out, Cody!" Chris raised his hand and clapped for Cody to come out.

Cody strutted out confidentially. He wore a shirt almost identical to his original, the only difference was that this one was gray. Over the shirt he had on a black, leather coat. He also had on pressed, dark gray pants. Metallic purple shades sat on in his hair, which was spiked up with gel.

"Hey," Cody winked at the crowd and snapped his fingers into gun shapes.

"Very nice!" Chris nodded, "Good job Courtney."

Cody walked down the isle and turned back to wait next to Chris.

"And come on out Courtney!" he yelled.

Courtney's deep brown eyes sparkled in the glow of the spotlight. Her hair sat in curls around her shoulders. Behind the stage, in each of their separate changing rooms, the campers watched Courtney on a small camera on the wall.

Duncan, who had been attempting to pry on a pair of leather pants, fell over as he gazed up at the screen. His eyes widened and a smile grew on his face.

"Hello, Gorgeous," he whispered.

Pulling together any confidence she could contain, Courtney strutted down the runway happily. She was dressed in a plum purple mini dress that had separate curls that came down around the bottom. Lavender accessories accented her outfit and simple black heels sat upon her feet.

The crowd cheered happily, boosting Courtney's confidence. Her smile grew as she twirled at the end of the stage.

"Courtney, you look great!" Chris shouted, "Unfortunately, that means you have a smaller chance of winning."

Courtney rolled her eyes and joined Cody next to Chris.

"Great job you two," Chris clapped, "This is a really tough choice."

Sitting next to him, Chris consulted Master Chef quietly. Chris smiled when the choice was decided.

"Okay! The winner of this round is-" Chris shouted.

Courtney bit her lip nervously. However, Cody remained calm, sensing her nervousness and putting an arm around her shoulder. Courtney grimaced at his hand on her shoulder. Normally she would have shook it off, but she was just too nervous, and Cody's germs were nowhere in her train of thought.

"Cody!" Chris shouted.

"What?!" both Courtney and Cody shouted in disbelief, but for different reasons.

Cody clasped his hands over his mouth, trying to contain the excitement inside him. Courtney, however, was cross with suspicion.

"I can't believe this!" she nearly yelled, "How did _he _win?"

Chris crossed his arms.

"Have you looked at yourself? You look amazing. Cody is one heck of a designer."

"Ugh!"

She stormed off into the corner of the mall, away from the crowd.

"Alright then," Chris said, "It's time for the next team!"

He waited for the audience's reaction, but none came.

"Fine, be that way," Chris said flatly, "Duncan and Lindsay. Come out you two."

Although sad and distraught, Courtney perked up as Chris called out Duncan and Lindsay. She slowly came out of her corner and joined Cody in watching them come out.

Lindsay came out first, perky but completely…dark. Everyone went dead silent. As Lindsay walked happily down the runway, her smile faded.

"What? Why is everyone looking at me like that?" she asked.

Chris's eye twitched as he struggled to pull the microphone up.

"Wow," was all he could manage to say.

Duncan, who was walking lazily behind her, burst out laughing.

"What did you do to her?" Courtney asked from the side of the stage.

Duncan couldn't stop from laughing at everyone's expressions. Finally the crowd blinked out of their stares and unsurely clapped.

This made Lindsay's black lips curve into a smile.

Her eyes shone through bright red contacts and her bangs were temporarily died black which contained a plastic spider clip. She had on a black and dark red tank top, and matching arm warmers, followed by a long row of plastic black bracelets. Around her neck sat a black spider web choker necklace. A thick lime green belt wrapped around her stomach, and a black and purple skirt with ends shaped like flames sat on her hips. Red and black striped knee socks led down to a pair of black and lime green combat boots.

Duncan, however, was wearing a simple dark blue shirt, covered in a chestnut brown leather jacket. He had on a pair of black leather jeans with rips at the knees. His green Mohawk was pressed down over his forehead.

"Okay then," Chris sighed, glancing over at Master Chef, "I think we know who the winner is. Lindsay! You won by a landslide."

"Oh come on!" Duncan yelled, "It's not _that _bad."

"Oh, it's bad," Courtney answered.

Back in her dressing room, Gwen cocked her head.

"I kind of like it," Gwen said into the air.


	14. Chapter 14: To Dracula's Disappointment

**Somewhat long chapter. Took basically forever to write, just because. The name is funny, although it's mostly about Geoff and Bridge. So, not much else to say, but enjoy!**

**- sunlit insomnia**

-14-

"So far, with two teams already down, it is a tie," Chris announced, "Let's see who will brake it! Come on out, Izzy and-"

Chris was cut off by the sound of shouting coming from behind the stage curtains. One of the curtains jiggled uneasily as someone behind the stage stepped on it.

"Let go!" Izzy shouted at Owen.

She and Owen both were grasping onto a black cape.

"No, _you _let go!" Owen shouted.

"_You're _the one who stole my Dracula cape!" Izzy fought.

Her bare-heeled foot twisted in the bottom of the velvety curtain. It wavered in front of the audience's eyes. Everyone braced themselves for whatever was going on behind the curtain. Only the sounds of Izzy and Owen's voices reached them.

Chris walked over skittishly, wondering what was on the other side. He gingerly reached for the curtain. His fingers grazed against the fabric, but jerked back quickly as it began slipping from the curtain rod.

In one shocking moment, the entire curtain collapsed next to Chris. Izzy was forced down as she and Owen continued fighting over the cape.

"You stole it from _me_!" Owen shouted.

He nearly tramped Izzy as they both collided with the floor, still refusing to let go of the cape. They wallowed in the curtains, yanking the cape until it began to tare.

"Both of you LET GO!" Chris shouted through his megaphone.

Although neither of them let go, their shock from the shout caused them to loosen their grip on it unintentionally. Chris snatched the cape away from both of them. Before they had time to pull back, Chris was already tossing it to Master Chef to guard.

"That was my cape!" Izzy shouted, "Geoff needed to wear it!"

"No way! It was my cape!" Owen fought, " It goes perfectly with Bridgette's tutu!"

Chris waited for them to stop struggling before he answered.

"Correction, it _was_ either of yours cape," Chris said, "Now it belong to Master Chef, so if you want to fight him over it, then be my guest."

Owen and Izzy went silent. Izzy sighed as she struggled to free herself from the curtains.

"Sorry folks, there will be a short intermission," Chris announced, "You can go get some refreshments while we get this curtain back up."

Sitting nervously behind the other curtain, Geoff and Bridgette waited for the drama to be over.

"I don't know why they wanted that cape," Bridgette said, "It's strange whether either of us wear it."

"Cha," Geoff agreed.

Bridgette clicked the heel of her pink yeti boot on the floor. She bit her lips nervously.

"Dude, what's there to be nervous about?" Geoff asked, "You are totally going to win."

"You think?" Bridgette asked gingerly.

"Yeah, dude," Geoff smiled, "Owen looks great…or, did look great until he went crazy over that cape."

Bridgette's smile faded into worry.

"I mean, it still looks good, it just…He's the one who ruined it. You picked out a great outfit…I-"

"Okay!" Chris shouted from on the stage, "Let's get back to the show!"

Bridgette sank into her seat, biting her lip nervously.

"Because Owen and Izzy are already out here, Geoff, Bridgette come on out!"

Geoff winked reassuringly at Bridgette before they stood and walked from behind the curtain. He smiled and squeezed her hand. This made Bridgette blush, and nearly trip on the curtain on the way out.

Bridgette and Geoff emerged from behind the curtain, Bridgette's face still stained a bright red. Sitting on the sidelines, Duncan, Courtney, Lindsay and Cody stared in shock. In seconds, they burst out laughing. Courtesy of Owen, Courtney was wearing a hot pink tutu over rainbow stripped leggings. She also had on light pink yeti boots and glitter all over her face. Her hair was tied in a high, side ponytail. She had on a bright purple tank top with gold netting over it.

"And you guys thought _I _was bad?" Duncan said through his laughter.

Bridgette crossed her arms angrily as she stomped down the isle. Owen, however, was wearing a light blue, pinstripe, button down shirt with a loose white tank top underneath. He also had on a pair of simple, blue, surfer shorts and a pair of flip-flops. His hair was spiked up in the front and he had a pair of pearly shades over his eyes.

Geoff, who was supporting standing next to Bridgette, had on flame covered cowboys boots that sat over a pair of skinny jeans. He also wore a dark green and bright orange hoodie. His blonde hair hung messily around his face, in a way that Bridgette couldn't help but admire.

And standing next to Owen, Izzy was wearing a bathing suit. The top was red with frilly edges and she had on a silky, flowing, yellow skirt on top of the bottom piece. She wore no shoes, and her orange, somewhat frizzy hair, sat unevenly on her shoulders. He was clearly going for a natural, just-got-out-of-the-water look.

"Alright," Chris said, "Well, you've come up with some interesting looks."

The four of them stood on the stage nervously, awaiting the results.

"For the team of Izzy and Geoff," Chris said, "The winner is-"

He held a dramatic pause that started making Geoff nervous. Bridgette, feeling his nervousness, slipped her hand under his. He smiled down at her and bit his lip.

"Izzy!" Chris announced, then turned to Geoff, "Sorry, dude, it's not a bathing suit competition."

Geoff snapped disappointingly.

"Aw, man," he sighed.

He then turned to Bridgette, "Good luck," he smiled, "But I don't think you'll need it."

"And now, Owen and Bridgette," Chris said, "The winner is-"

This dramatic pause seemed to last forever to Bridgette. She fidgeted uneasily, squeezing Geoff's hand harder.

"Bridgette!!" Chris shouted, "Owen, I don't know what you were thinking."

"Alright!" Bridgette exclaimed with joy.

She jumped up and down happily.

"Great job!" Geoff supported.

He smiled happily for her as she unknowingly jumped into his arms. She clasped her arms around him, and Geoff took advantage of the moment. As she gladly jumped up and down in his arms, hugging him, Geoff leaned in and planted one.

Their lips met unwillingly and they were trapped in the moment. As soon as their lips met, they pulled away. The entire audience was either staring or 'awing'.

"Oh my gosh," Bridgette whispered, shocked at the beauty of the kiss, and at the idea that she was being watched by thousands of people.


End file.
